


Family Found

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actual plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Fight Scenes, Guardian - Freeform, M/M, Slight Supercorp and Sanvers if you squint, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Toyman - Freeform, Winn Needs a Hug, in my fic? it's more likely than you think, s01e10 Childish Things - parallels, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Prompt from anon: Maybe some Scholsen involving Toyman vs. Guardian?Toyman returns and Winn has to face his dark past again, only this time he is in a much better place. And maybe there's even a better happy end waiting for him than the mess everything got into the last time he was completely falling in love with a superhero.





	

Winn couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. His Body completely failed to function the moment he saw the headline.   
“Toyman Winslow Schott Sr. escapes prison again”

He felt a sickening sense of déjà-vu, to the last time this happened. What was it, with the universe hating him?

Later on he was informed that the FBI wanted him for an interrogation again. After the events of his father’s last escapade, this was a perfectly reasonable action to make but still Winn felt the resentment bubbling up in him.  
He told the harsh agent the facts this time. No, he hadn’t been in contact with his father, all though there had been a teddy bear in his apartment in the morning. He handed it over.   
Their conversation was interrupted by the door bursting open, Alex and James coming in.  
“Hey, we got your call”, Alex said, ignoring the irritated look on the interrogator’s face.  
James placed his hand on Winn’s shoulder reassuringly. “You okay Winn?  
“Who are you?” The FBI agent took a warning step towards the two intruders.  
Alex just gave her a cold glare but James, always the diplomat, struck his hand out. “James Olsen, we’re Winn’s friends, or rather family one could say. We’re just here to support him”  
Alex nodded in agreement, even though she looked like, aside from being “just supportive”, she was also ready to punch someone.  
Somewhere in his apathy, Winn realized how incredibly sweet they were but even the word “family” only warmed him up a little bit against the cold feeling of dread against his father.  
After shaking James’ hand, the Agent opposite of him closed the file. “We were done here anyways. Remember to contact us when, if anything happens”  
Winn let himself being lead out of the building by James steady hand that never left his shoulder, while vaguely registering his friend mumbling something along the lines of being glad nothing happened to him.   
Alex was punching something into her phone, probably messaging Kara because when they stepped out of the door, Maggie and J’onn already waiting there, Supergirl arrived in a blur of red and blue.  
Seeing all of them was mildly comforting and the shock started to wear off a bit when he was sitting in the back of Maggie’s car next to James.  
Only then he managed to lift his head to talk. “Thank you for coming”  
“It’s nothing” James gave him one of his biggest sunny smiles and Winn couldn’t help the small upward movement of the corners of his mouth.   
Back at his apartment, both Alex and Maggie hugged him, promising to come over whenever he called.   
It was already getting dark and the only people left with him were Kara and James. They sat in more or less comfortable silence until Kara’s phone suddenly started ringing.  
She stepped out of the room and came back after a few minutes with an apologetic smile.  
“It’s Lena. I promised her to come over today. I’m sorry if this is inconvenient...”  
She looked at Winn and then at James “I don’t want to keep you from anything…”  
Winn felt like a burden for a short, fleeting moment, even though he knew Kara didn’t mean it that way.  
“No, I was planning on staying here anyway” At least James seemed completely okay with that.  
“Alright” Kara said, with a relieved smile “I wouldn’t be comfortable leaving you alone Winn.”  
After Kara had gone, the two friends sat down on the floor, not being quite comfortable with sitting on the couch.  
James looked at Winn with soft eyes. “You can talk about it if you want to. But you don’t have to”  
Winn tried to keep the tears at bay that were forming in his eyes. “I’m just so scared that I become like him. You know, the anti-social guy… I am so similar to how he was…earlier. And I try so hard to not suppress my feelings but here I am again…” He stopped abruptly; thinking about how he was pretty much in the same situation as the last time his dad broke out.   
He wasn’t stupid; his feelings for James were undeniable. But after what happened with Kara…  
“I don’t think I can go to sleep tonight”, Winn said with a lost voice.  
“It’s okay” James put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. “It’s okay, we can just stay here”  
Later that night, Winn woke up to the sound of light footsteps in his apartment. Having a homicidal maniac in the family really turns you into a light sleeper.  
He found himself still leaning onto James’ shoulder, impossibly close, with James’ arm still protectively wrapped around him.  
Carefully he untangled himself and stood up to look into the cause of this noise.  
When he stepped into the Kitchen, his heart stopped. There stood his father, hands on the table, apparently just waiting for him to show up.  
“Son” The greeting still sent chills down his spine. “Finally we meet again”  
Winn’s words got stuck in his throat.  
“You look so grown up. So much like me!”  
These words made him feel nauseous but at least he could talk again.  
“Dad. What is all of this?!”  
His Father raised his hands in defence. “Calm down Son. I’m here to see you, obviously. After all, things were a bit… messy the last time we talked”  
“We’ve been over this dad. You can’t break out of prison, you need to get help!” Winn gritted his teeth, trying to keep calm.  
“Well you wouldn’t come to visit me, so I figured I would go out to see you myself”  
Winn held on to the kitchen counter, determined to stand tall. “I don’t want to talk to you, not after what you did to me”  
His Father looked genuinely shocked. “Don’t say things like that Son. We need to stick together. You’re all I have after all…and I’m all you have”  
Winn hissed at that “What…”   
Just in that moment, James, wonderful heroic James, suddenly stepped into the Kitchen.  
Apparently he just got woken up by the noise; he stood there in his ruffled clothes and sleepy expression but with wide and angry eyes, staring down the Toymaker in front of him.   
It didn’t take longer than a second maybe, in which Winn watched in Horror how his dad pulled out one of his infamous Yoyos and aimed it at James.  
He didn’t wait for the impact but fled out of the window he came in immediately.  
James had been distracted, by checking up on Winn, not looking at the threat, but it seemed like all the guardian and extra DEO work had trained Winn’s reflexes too because he was able to throw himself towards James, tackling him to the ground, the blades missing them by just an inch.  
They sat side by side to each other for a moment, paralyzed.  
“Thank you. You saved my life there I think.” James finally spoke.  
Winn just shook his head and had to close his eyes and take a deep breath for a moment. “Thank you for cutting in. That was… an awkward situation” Winn laughed uncomfortably.  
Damn it, always the inappropriate humour as a coping mechanism.  
But James seemed to understand, patting him lightly on the back when they stood up.  
“Better call that FBI agent, huh?”

Winn should have expected it, really. Not one day after his father hastily left his apartment, he found a very familiar puppet sitting on his bed, telling him to come to the basement of National City’s convention centre.   
That evening, Winn stepped through the doors of the building where his father wanted to blow up an entire hall of people.   
What a morbid idea to order him back here again.  
He found his father standing with his back turned towards him, looking into nowhere. When Winn approached, he turned around.  
“Winslow. I had no doubt you would come. I hope we can talk in private here.”  
Winn remained silent, waiting for whatever his father had in mind now.  
“I wanted you to join me in my fight against Supergirl”  
Winn felt like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs for a moment. Whatever his father was up to, this was not what he expected.  
Somehow his shock must have been visible in his face because his father tried to imitate a soft and reassuring tone.  
“I’ve had a lot of time to think. I have big plans for us, Son; plans that will help you reach your full potential as my best creation. But we need to get revenge on Supergirl for what she did to us the last time. For making everything so difficult and for never appreciating you.”  
Winn was rendered speechless again. Mercilessly his father continued.  
“You don’t need to be in the shadows anymore. No more loneliness, no more boring Jobs. Imagine, you’ll be able to quit that terrible Job at that Magazine”  
Winn felt relieved to know that, genius or not, his father hadn’t figured out that he was working for the DEO now. After all he himself made sure that all the agent’s records were unsuspicious.  
“In this life you have no one. But I am your family. I am here to raise you high, to make you brilliant. I am Toyman and you’ll be Dollmaker – they are going to tremble at our sight.”  
Winn found his voice again when his father started pacing the floor restlessly.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
The Toyman turned around, with a grotesque grin on his face.  
“That’s what proper villains do, isn’t it?”  
His father pulled out a box from a dark corner, filled with manipulated toys, and his Tablet.  
“Now let’s get to it. For a start, I planted some bombs in this building again. I think that will set a statement for starters… and help us make peace with the past”  
“Wait, wait, wait” Winn raised his hands slightly “I haven’t agreed yet!”  
What really scared him was the fact that, once upon a time, he would have agreed. A younger Winn would have let himself being pulled into this dangerous mess, because he had been hurt and angry.  
A younger Winn had been frustrated with his existence, both as an unappreciated tech guy and a lonely man without friends nor family, let alone a significant other.  
But Winn wasn’t his old self anymore, because maybe he still wasn’t the best at open communication but damnit, he was sure to be different than his father, he had a highly regarded position at a governmental agency and most importantly, he had found himself a family.  
All things that his father didn’t think of when he said: “Oh I figured you would, eventually”  
He stepped closer and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “There is no way you could leave this now anyway, or you’ll blow up with the bombs”  
And Winn should have predicted it, really, that he would be able to get out of this without a fight but he wasn’t the old Winn anymore, because this time he took precautions.  
“I don’t think so”  
With an air of confidence, James, in full Guardian Suit, stepped out of the shadows towards them.  
Easily fighting off another destructive yoyo, he proceeded to knock the tablet out of his opponent’s hands and Winn was quick to catch it.  
Using his shield to defend himself against the Toyman’s attacks, James yelled: “Kara’s in the main hall, she’ll try the thing with the ice again if something goes wrong DEO is on its way.”  
Winn nodded and scrambled away from the fight.   
Typing frantically, Winn barely registered James dodging every attack he got thrown at.   
It turned out that his father had actually activated the countdown already, leaving him very little time to find a solution to stop the process.  
Luckily Winn was very familiar with his father’s way of working and he worked out how to get access to the bomb control in a little under two minutes.  
Suddenly everything seemed to happen at once.  
Winn was deactivating the bombs with a few final taps, when his father, driven to absolute rage, pulled out a small, ticking stuffed animal, throwing it in James’ general direction, but it ended up directly at Winn’s feet.   
With a look of absolute horror, James ran towards Winn, pulling him away and attempting to shield him from the impact.  
In the same time, Kara flew into the basement with superspeed, likely having watched the whole scenario through x-ray from above.  
She picked the grenade up and was gone a second later, speeding towards the sky to get the explosives as far away as possible.   
As if they were waiting for this moment to happen, Alex, J’onn and their Team finally entered the building, running to restrain Toyman, arresting him again.  
Winn felt during all of this like he was watching a movie in slow motion, while being completely paralyzed.   
Only when his father got dragged away, he felt himself return to reality.  
They all took a moment to calm down until Kara returned in haste. “Is everyone okay?”  
They were quick to reassure her that nobody was hurt and she relaxed a bit.  
Alex walked over towards James and Winn who were still lying on the floor, half grinning at each other in disbelief.  
“Well, you showed up quick”, Winn remarked in a playfully snarky tone.   
“Traffic, you know…” Alex rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed but she couldn’t keep the relief off her face.   
Kara ran up to them, crouching down to sweep them up in a big hug, pulling Alex with her until the four friends were all awkwardly embracing each other.  
“I’m so glad nothing happened to you Winn”, Kara said with a tearful smile.  
J’onn cleared his throat and they let go from each other.  
Alex proceeded to check her phone “Maybe Maggie can…” she paused. “Never mind, Maggie already drove away with the NCPD Squat. She says she hopes you’re all good, by the way, and… that you’re a good egg Winn?” she shook her head in amusement.  
Kara was typing on her own phone at inhuman speed. “Al, I can fly you back, and Lena offered to send a driver for you two”  
J’onn gave them a stern look. “They’ll bring you in for a check-up first, don’t you dare run home now”  
After they were cleared to go they were surprised to find Lena’s driver still waiting for them in the alley they left him.  
Winn send her a text to thank her and a second later he got a reply: “Anything for my favourite reporter’s friends” and then: “I’m glad you all got out of this mess alive”  
Still they didn’t want to overuse the driver’s services so they just both went to James’, who lived the nearest.  
As soon as they were inside, the words just tumbled from Winn’s mouth.  
“Um, thank you, for helping me with this, for saving my life… I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, I put you in danger twice...”  
He suddenly stopped himself, overcome with the familiarity of the moment, so similar to what he had with Kara the last time.  
Why did everything have to repeat itself so accurately?  
Hesitantly, he sat down on James couch and awkwardly rubbed his hands.  
James plopped down next to him and threw an arm around his shoulders, much like the night before.  
“It was worth it”, he reassured him with a smile. “I’m just glad I could do something”  
After a pause he turned towards Winn with concern in his eyes. “I hope you don’t believe what your father said”  
Winn took a deep breath. “No, I don’t think so… I did believe everything, some time ago. I was much lonelier then, and so unhappy. But now, I have the DEO and I have you all. Kara and Alex… they’re like my sisters and I feel so welcomed in this little family we have.”  
He cleared his throat and looked up at James, who was watching him with a fond expression.  
Naturally, their faces were really close and Winn’s breath hitched for a moment.  
It all felt so organic, so perfect, but Winn was determined to not repeat his past mistakes and was ready to distance himself again, when James, eyes lost somewhere in his own, whispered barely audible: “Can I.. Can I kiss you?”  
And it only took a small nod from Winn and their lips touched and he finally got his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.  
> I tried to throw a few references to the original comics with Toyman in there, maybe you caught them.  
> As always, excuse my weird mistakes, sometimes I confuse something with my first language... feel free to correct me though!  
> Talk to me on Tumblr @sgsupergirl


End file.
